Electric motors, such as those used in vehicle drivelines, can include a housing, and a stator received in the housing. The stator typically needs to be fixed relative to the housing. However, the stator can include a plurality of electrically conductive windings and other electrical connections that can extend axially outward from the stator core. These windings and connections can make it difficult to fix the stator to the housing using traditional fixing means, such as snap rings for example, since a snap ring would need to fit over these windings and connections in order to abut the stator core within the housing. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved stator positioning devices in electric motors.